En los pétalos del cerezo
by I can hear the screams tonight
Summary: Él la miró también, tenía un hilillo de lágrimas brillando por la extensión de su cara, atravesando ese gesto sonriente que acababa de recuperar, la felicidad abrumadora que en los pétalos del cerezo caían libres con el cambio de estación.


**Advertencias:** Un poco de lenguaje mal hablado. Leve SasuSaku y NaruSaku

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes del anime y manga son pertenencia exclusiva del señor Masashi Kishimoto, de lo contrario Hatake Kakashi sería totalmente mío *¬* Yo sólo los uso para mis maniacadas y claro está, es sin fines de lucro, es sólo por diversión.

**Nota inicial:** Fic creado para el concurso **_Anti-Bashing_** del grupo de Facebook **_"Naruto All Project"_**

.

.

.

.

.

_"Caen las flores del cerezo y entre las ramas aparece un templo."_

- Yosa Buson -

.

.

.

.

.

**= En lo pétalos del cerezo =**

_Por: I can hear the screams tonight_

.

.

.

Colocó suavemente su mano en la ventana escuchando el bullicioso sonido de la lluvia, pudo apreciar el caer del agua y en el vidrio, la transparente sombra de su reflejo; movió tenuemente un par de dedos, haciendo el vago intento de acariciar la imagen de su rostro, estaba perdida en la ensoñación del momento, siempre se había considerado como una persona soñadora y muy ilusionada, siempre con metas fijas, su disciplina y talento le permitían palpar la idea, siendo aquello la causa de muchos de sus logros.

Aun recordaba la dedicación que había puesto en aprender ninjutsu médico con Tsunade, su aguerrida mentora; y la destreza en la que se desenvolvió al ayudar a Kankuro con su envenenamiento tiempo atrás, o cuando pudo ser pieza fundamental en la batalla contra Sasori de las arenas rojas en aquella caverna húmeda. Sonrió ante la idea y un brillo se hizo ver en sus ojos a través del reflejo en ese vidrio…en lo profundo de esa noche lluviosa.

Se alejó un poco de la ventana solo para poder recargar su rostro en la extensión de su mano y así seguir observando la tormenta que comenzaba a tomar más fuerza, se preocupó por Naruto, su compañero fiel, el muy atolondrado había insistido en salir a comprar ramen para dos solo para poder disfrutar de la cálida compañía del otro…en medio de la noche que prometía ser fría. Se preocupó, porque su misma naturaleza preocupada y temerosa se lo decía, fue entonces que recordó que era de Naruto de quien estaba hablando, de ese bruto y pequeño niño que había crecido para convertirse en aquel hombre que ahora ostentaba ese enorme poder.

Suspiró para salir de su ensimismamiento y puso atención a su alrededor, sus pensamientos las llevaron a esa mañana cuando se había levantado con la extraña sensación de que algo no estaba completo, ese algo que aún no quedaba claro. Fue entonces que se encontró a si misma caminando sin rumbo por las calles de Konoha esperando encontrar aquello que le hacía falta; su Sakura interna le gritaba, mientras ponía ese gesto estremecedor e inquisitivo de siempre, que moviera el culo y saciara su duda, que obedeciera a su instinto curioso y que fuera rápido, se maldijo por lo bajo y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que sus pies la habían llevado a ese edificio, aquella enorme construcción donde se encontraba el departamento de Naruto.

Tocó la puerta con la esperanza de que el vago estuviera en aquella casa y no papaloteando por otras partes, como solía suceder la mayoría del tiempo y, se sorprendió a si misma admirando en el rostro del rubio, al abrir la puerta, la misma sorpresa que ella había tenido al verlo, también pudo ser testigo de la deformación de aquella expresión inicial, convirtiéndola en espanto cuando Sakura había utilizado ese tono rudo con la esperanza de ocultar su propia vergüenza al ser observada de esa manera y con esa devoción.

Había sido invitada a pasar mientras Naruto corría de aquí para allá tratando de levantar un poco el desastre, ahogando un grito de terror cuando Sakura quiso ayudarlo y uno de sus calzoncillos había ido a parar a las blancas manos de su compañera y, claro está, esperando como ninguno la reacción alterada de la chica, recibiendo al grito de guerra de _"Shanaro"_ el acertado golpe en la cara de su propia agitación.

Pensó que se lo merecía por ser tan desordenado para luego sentir pena por su amigo el cual no tenía la culpa de una visita inesperada y mucho menos, de su acción altruista al ella quererlo ayudar. Fue entonces que Naruto notó su falta de alimento y la avidez de su estómago al exigirlo ¿Cómo iba a atender como se debe a su invitada? O peor aún ¿cómo chingados iba a comer? Ni tardo ni perezoso pensó en el sabroso ramen de la tienda de Ichiraku, ofreciéndose personalmente a ir, dejando a Sakura ahí, la lluvia comenzaba a amainar, no había necesidad de ir juntos y mojarse los dos.

Se sentó en el pequeño salón, observando el intento de Naruto por limpiar, sonrió de nueva cuenta ante la idea, el rubio podía llegar a ser atento cuando se lo proponía el muy maldito.

En realidad no sabía el por qué se había conducido hasta ahí o, qué era lo que pretendía encontrar, sin embargo, de lo que estaba segura es que la respuesta estaba ahí, con Naruto.

Escuchó el abrir y cerrarse de la puerta en la entrada, Naruto había vuelto, lo sabía por el penetrante aroma de la carne sumergida en el caldo de esos platillos que su rubio amigo con tanta devoción cuidaba. Lo vio mojado y sonrió al asemejarlo con un pollito al ser empapado, ese color dorado que su cabello ostentaba hacía más fácil la analogía, pudiendo concretarla al verlo del frío temblar.

Sonrió, siendo inevitable el salir de una sonora carcajada desde lo más profundo de su pecho, sintió un alivio.

.

− ¿Qué es tan gracioso 'ttebayo? – Cuestionó el chico con esa mirada zorruno en su rostro

− Tú, mojado – Se detuvo la chica para volver a reír.

.

Naruto relajó su rostro, viendo con suavidad la alegría que demostraba su amiga, él también sonrió.

.

− Mucha risa, mucha risa 'ttebayo – Se secó con una toalla el cabello

− Naruto, deberías tomar un baño – Le dijo Sakura, ya más relajada al contener sus carcajadas.− Podrías enfermar

− ¡No! El ramen se enfriará 'ttebayo – Chilló angustiado Naruto

− Si lo haces rápido no le pasará nada – Sonrió Sakura − ¡Vamos! Que ya te estas tardando, mueve ese trasero.− Apresuró la chica mientras lo veía correr por el pasillo hasta el baño. Pudo escuchar algunos objetos caerse y a Naruto maldecir abiertamente su suerte.

.

Recargó los codos en la mesa y cerró los ojos al escuchar el sonido de la regadera, los vapores que desprendía ese ramen frente a ella le daban cierto ambiente nostálgico que la hacían sentirse bien. Rápido escuchó el cerrar del grifo y un fortuito silencio que fue roto cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y aquel cuerpo de hombre salió de ella. Se sonrojó por un leve instante y llevó su mirada hacia otro lugar.

Naruto llegó a su lugar mientras se colocaba su camisa, tendido como bandido dispuesto a saborear ese ramen que lo esperaba desde que lo colocó en aquella mesa que en otros tiempos solía ser demasiado solitaria. Sakura lo siguió y ambos comenzaron a degustar del exquisito sabor, Naruto saboreaba como poseso mientras que la chica se detuvo un momento al recordar que tiempo atrás, el equipo siete solía ir a comer a Ichiraku Ramen después de alguna misión. Rememoró aquellas efusivas peleas entre sus compañeros y la nostalgia la volvió a invadir, cómo deseaba que los sucesos de antaño se repitieran y, mucho más que eso, que se mantuvieran.

Bajó un poco triste la mirada y el rubio lo notó.

.

− Sakura ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – Preguntó el chico con la duda en los ojos.

− Naruto ¿Tú crees que volveremos a ser el equipo que éramos antes? – Respondió con otra pregunta la mujer, en su rostro se marcaba la tristeza y la inseguridad de sus palabras. A Naruto lo tomó desprevenido pero no lo sorprendió, era la misma inquietud que se venía cuestionando desde que Sasuke se marchó en la búsqueda de poder.

El rubio suspiró cansado, hacía ya tiempo que las peleas se habían terminado, que la guerra había cesado y que Sasuke no había regresado, no podía culparlo, ahora lo entendía pero ¿Cómo iba a explicarle eso a Sakura? La respuesta era simple.

− No Sakura, no volveremos a ser el equipo de antes 'ttebayo – La miró a los ojos y Sakura entendió.

− Lo sé, lo siento por preguntar algo que ya tenía respuesta, solo que…− No supo qué decir

− No, yo lo siento, no te pude cumplir mi promesa.

Sakura lo miró fijamente y entendió su punto.

− Eso ahora es irrelevante Naruto, quiero a Sasuke pero sé que no lo entiendo como lo haces tú.−Le sonrió al mismo tiempo que tomaba su mano – Gracias.

Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras y se sintió satisfecho con ellas, al mismo tiempo e internamente, agradeció que Sakura entendiera las razones de Sasuke y aún más, las suyas y sin juzgar.

La velada continuó entre anécdotas y risas por parte de ambos, ahora que lo pensaba, desde que Naruto regresó a la aldea no había tenido tiempo de conversar así con él, compartiendo experiencias y aprendizajes en el camino.

La lluvia siguió y el chico ofreció su casa a su amiga, la cual no dudó ni un segundo de la amabilidad de aquel que la cuidaba, Naruto se alejó para buscar de entre sus armarios más ropa de cama, no sin antes aclararle que la cama era para ella y que no dudara en recostarse.

Sakura sonrió y lo vio desaparecer de nuevo en el pasillo, volvió a mirar hacia la ventana y se volvió a acercar.

Echó una mirada y otra vez observó en ella el tenue reflejo de su rostro, había cambiado, ese brillo especial en sus ojos la delataba, se encontraba feliz, no terminaba de entender las cosas pero contenta se hallaba, podía sentir esos ánimos que se avivaban en ella.

Escuchó a Naruto regresar y lo observó, él la miró también, tenía un hilillo de lágrimas brillando por la extensión de su cara, atravesando ese gesto sonriente que acababa de recuperar, la felicidad abrumadora que en los pétalos del cerezo caían _**libres**_ con el cambio de estación, el rubio se sorprendió e inhaló el aire que se le había salido de la impresión.

− Naruto, no quiero que el día acabe sin decirte que te quiero y, de nuevo…gracias

Ahora lo sabía, era libre.

.

.

.

.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

No andaba muerta, andaba de parranda xD

Bueno, mi primer fic acerca de Sakura, no me cae bien pero me esforcé por hacerla ver por lo que ella es, sin insultos y con todo el respeto del mundo.

No tengo nada más que decir. Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura y cualquier comentario o crítica constructiva, con gusto la atenderé.

¿Merezco Review?


End file.
